Michael Trevino
) | Job= Actor | Played= Tyler Lockwood :Klaus :Julian | Status= Starring Season One — Season Six :Special Guest Starring Season One (The Originals) & Season Seven — Season Eight | Season= 1 ▪ 2 ▪ 3 ▪ 4 ▪ 5 ▪ 6 ▪ 7 ▪ 8 (TVD) :1 (TO)}} Michael Trevino (born January 25, 1985) plays Tyler Lockwood on . Recently, he has appeared on the TV series 90210, The Riches, and . Biography Michael Trevino was born on January 25, 1985 in Montebello, California and raised in Valencia, California. He was born to Mexican parents who were raised in East Los Angeles. His mother was born in Zacatecas, Mexico, and his father was born near Fresno, California. Once Michael Trevino discovered his passion for acting, he enrolled at Playhouse West for theater studies. One of his first jobs was an Old Navy Commercial. His first lead role was on Cow Belles. He is an avid surfer, snowboarder, and deep sea fisherman. He also dated Glee star Jenna Ushkowitz. Although he was absent for most of the last half of Season 4, he returned as a regular in Season 5, as he was still under contract. Filmography Appearances The Vampire Diaries ;Season One *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' (credit only) *''Lost Girls'' (credit only) *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' (credit only) *''History Repeating'' (credit only) *''The Turning Point'' *''Bloodlines'' (credit only) *''Unpleasantville'' (credit only) *''Children of the Damned'' (credit only) *''Fool Me Once'' *''A Few Good Men'' (credit only) *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' (credit only) *''Let the Right One In'' *''Under Control'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' (credit only) *''Blood Brothers'' (credit only) *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' ;Season Two *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' (credit only) *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' (credit only) *''The House Guest'' (credit only) *''Know Thy Enemy'' (credit only) *''The Last Dance'' (credit only) *''Klaus'' (credit only) *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' (credit only) ;Season Three *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of the Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ghost World'' (credit only) *''Ordinary People'' (credit only) *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out the Dead'' (credit only) *''Dangerous Liaisons'' (voice) *''All My Children'' (credit only) *''1912'' (credit only) *''Break On Through'' (credit only) *''The Murder of One'' (credit only) *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' ;Season Four *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' (credit only) *''The Killer'' *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother's Keeper'' *''We'll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' (credit only) *''A View to a Kill'' (credit only) *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' (credit only) *''Bring It On'' (voice) *''Because the Night'' (credit only) *''American Gothic'' (credit only) *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals'' (credit only) *''She's Come Undone'' (credit only) *''The Walking Dead'' (credit only) *''Graduation'' (credit only) ;Season Five *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' (voice) *''True Lies'' (credit only) *''Original Sin'' (credit only) *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' (credit only) *''Death and the Maiden'' (credit only) *''Dead Man on Campus'' (credit only) *''The Cell'' (credit only) *''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' (credit only) *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside'' *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''No Exit'' *''Gone Girl'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' (credit only) *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil'' *''Man on Fire'' *''What Lies Beneath'' *''Promised Land'' *''Home'' ;Season Six *''I'll Remember'' *''Yellow Ledbetter'' (credit only) *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''Black Hole Sun'' (credit only) *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' (credit only) *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' *''I Alone'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''Prayer For the Dying'' *''The Day I Tried To Live'' *''Stay'' (credit only) *''Let Her Go'' *''The Downward Spiral'' (credit only) *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' (credit only) *''I Could Never Love Like That'' *''Because'' (credit only) *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' ;Season Seven *''Age of Innocence'' *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' (uncredited) *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' *''I Would for You'' (voice, uncredited) ;Season Eight *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' *''An Eternity of Misery'' *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' *''Nostalgia's a Bitch'' *''I Was Feeling Epic'' The Originals ;Season One *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' }} Awards Trivia *He shares the same birthdate with Mia Kirshner (Isobel) and Charlie Bewley (Galen). *He previously dated Glee star Jenna Ushkowitz. *Michael is an avid surfer, snowboarder and deep sea fisherman. *He suffered depression and anxiety as a teenager. *Michael Trevino is the first cast member from to appear in . *He has never been in every episode of any season of The Vampire Diaries. *Michael Trevino will not be appearing in the seventh season of , like his colleague on the series, Nina Dobrev, as they left the show. **According to him, his exit was decided by both himself and The Vampire Diaries developer Julie Plec, as his character could not have a proper storyline to fit in the seventh season of the series.People *His first post-''Vampire Diaries'' exit job is joining Sherlock Holmes theater play, along David Arquette.Wetpaint Gallery |-|Pictures= Michael-Trevino-michael-trevino-25858177-800-600.jpg 111q2.jpg 03049442e.jpg 000932-3234.jpg Wkmnnm3.jpg Tyler-michael-22.jpg Tyler-michael-11.jpg Tyler-Lockwood-s212.jpg Tyler-Lockwood-s211.jpg Tyler-Lockwood-s210.jpg Michael-trevino-a1.jpg Vampire-Diaries-g206.jpg 2011_Teen_Choice_Awards_16_Michael_Trevino.jpg|Teen Choice Awards 2011 2011_Teen_Choice_Awards_17_Michael_Trevino.jpg|Teen Choice Awards 2011 michael-trevino-3.jpg michael_trevino1.jpg 6a00d83452a5f269e2014e5ffa8263970c-800wi.jpg 00886582.jpg 11b6jdh.jpg 600full-michael-trevino.jpg 1293395301848195.jpg Happy-27th-birthday-Michael-Trevino-04.jpg Michael_Trevino_266_FINAL_web1.jpg Michael+Trevino+Jenna+Ushkowitz+dating+cOdYQzUSW4Sl.jpg michael-trevino555868.jpg michael-trevino04.jpg Michael-Trevino586.jpg Michael-Trevino-Bello-Mag-michael-trevino-20262549-333-499.jpg Michael-Trevino--Five-Four.jpg michael-trevino-nylon-outtakes-courtesy-of-michael-trevino-online-1.jpg Michael-Trevino-Seventeen-Magazine-tyler-lockwood-16277490-375-500.jpg tumblr_m3kcz74S8b1qgh970o1_250.jpg tumblr_m3kcz74S8b1qgh970o2_250.jpg tumblr_m3kcz74S8b1qgh970o3_250.jpg tumblr_m3kcz74S8b1qgh970o4_250.jpg tumblr_m3kmrsz2xU1r48it3o7_250.png tumblr_m3m8vfOpgi1qfiqz6o4_250.png tumblr_m3j6t8CzJF1qcuhdoo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3j6t8CzJF1qcuhdoo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3o0qc3AJx1rvb727o8_250.jpg tumblr_m3o0qc3AJx1rvb727o6_250.jpg tumblr_m3o0qc3AJx1rvb727o4_250.jpg tumblr_lxnctqlfi01r9gjnxo1_500.gif tumblr_m2ur7srlcy1rsddyho1_500.gif tumblr_m2y8b7heTE1r6bowwo3_250.jpg tumblr_m2y8b7heTE1r6bowwo6_250.jpg tumblr_m3lctndC2N1r2ol4xo1_500.png tumblr_m31tegCmXh1qjktjho1_500.gif tumblr_m229elgSQh1qc9cn2o1_250.jpg tumblr_m3o9iw1caa1r5kkwzo1_500.png tumblr_m3olp4bMd91rooo1io1_500.jpg tumblr_m3pi1zoQtC1qb5cs3o2_500.png tumblr_m3q3v1G5sK1r5zcyco3_250.gif tumblr_m4265tMg5s1qgvdaro1_500.jpg tumblr_m46ebvPTz31qho4rpo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4dt27TK3v1qmbt9lo1_500.png tumblr_m4e0yeD7ZH1qbyzl7o1_500.jpg Tumblr m4edg7kksw1r8xjj2o1 500.jpg tumblr_m48ebjriTo1qcuhdoo1_500.png tumblr_m4v8rsCIOv1qd72vbo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4xnv4CevZ1qho4rpo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4xpdhYdDX1qdllwso1_500.png tumblr_m51n1fg5kZ1qc5oibo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5osurVkIw1qj912do6_250.jpg tumblr_m56t0zy8TY1qdllwso1_500.jpg tumblr_m5376cWzl21qdllwso1_500.png tumblr_m5o7twdjO51rurqmjo1_500.png michael-trevino-4.jpg New Promo Photos (4).jpg New Promo Photos (3).jpg micheal485.jpg michael744.jpg michael954.jpg michael215.jpg michael554.jpg michael558.jpg michael585.jpg michael898.jpg michael5458.jpg bWabP0pVofA.jpg|Michael and fans Razd9UYmMLc.jpg Behind-the-Scenes-of-Season-4-the-vampire-diaries-tv-showjpg.jpg 222bac86b92811e28c8422000a1f931c 7.jpg |-|Videos= The Vampire Diaries - Michael Trevino Interview References External links * IMDb * Twitter * Instagram * Fansite Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:Stars Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Season 5 Cast Category:Season 6 Cast Category:The Originals Cast Category:Special Guest Stars Category:The Originals Season 1 Cast Category:Season 7 Cast Category:Season 8 Cast